Hi , We Are Unlikely
by CheeseyWonder221
Summary: The GX Gang are just talking when I show up. Whats Going On? Why is this a piece of Crap? Everything and Randomness is In Here! Obvious JadenXAlexis ONESHOT!


Well , I'm scared that I'm making this oneshot. Sorry , I have one of those urges to be WERID. Ok , Here we go. Be prepared for horriblness

* * *

**Hi , We're Unlikely**

It's a peaceful day in Duel Academy. Besides in the Community Room. The Seven Key Keepers has just learned that they were getting taped everyday , and they were on TV. Lets just say this didn't go over well.

"WHAT?" Alexis screamed , almost ready to faint. "YOU MEAN EVERYTHING WAS TAPED!"

"Well, not everything. Like , For Instance , you getting changed didn't. We're a kids show" this one dude in black said , and then Dissapeared. Then I , Cheeseywonder221 , Popped up instead.

"Hi Everyone! How are you all doing today?" I asked , smiling one of those creepy smiles

Alexis , once again , freaked out. "WHO ARE YOU?" She screamed , she wasn't in a nonscreaming mood.

The rest of the gang just was in pure confusion. Not a word was said. Until Me.

"Oh! I'm CheeseyWonder221 , but just call me Jen! I write fanfictions about your show , more about Alexis and Jaden Pairings" I said ,still beaming

Chazz suddenly spoke , really in a bawling manner. "No , You didn't pair me with her? YOU MEANIE!" he cried , and ran into a corner.

"Huh? Wait , What?" Jaden said , scratching his head really confusingly.

"Oh Really? Can I read them? Act them Out?" Alexis said , dreamily

"PLEASE TELL ME NO LEMONS!" Syrus cried , looking mortified

" No lemons , Geez ,People , Chill" I said , watching Syrus chill out a bit after hearing the words "NO LEMONS"

" Who do I get paired up with?" Bastion spoke , cocking his head to the side

"Um , a lot of OCs" I repied

"Normal Pairings" Bastion said again , wondering.

"Erm , sickly enough , SyrusJaden , and My favorite , JadenAlexis. Theres lots of OCs too. " I stammered , sorta embarresed with the SyJaden. I Felt bad for the two boys.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Jaden Yelled , really confused now.

"Hey , Jaden , Do you wanna do what Jen's Fanfictions say we do? The Second Chapter of Club Amor Florience?" Alexis flirtily asked him , smiling and fluttering her lashes.

Jaden Then Quickly read that chapter. "Do you feel the same way I feel?" he asked , and for the first time ever , showing a bit of nervousment

"Heck Yea!" Alexis squealed , hugging him

"Do You wanna make out in the back room?" Jaden asked , smiling now

" Yea! LETS GO!" So , Thus , the two ran away. A lot of people sweatdropped.

"Ok Then. What about Pairings you've never seen?" Bastion inquired

"Ok , Never Seen ChumlySyrus , or ChumlyAnything…" I said , completely grossed out at the thought

"Wait , So It would never work between us two? NO SUPPORT FROM FANS?" Chumly said , looking at Syrus.

Syrus sprinted to my Ear. " Listen , I know this is a fic , get me outta here NOW before Chumly does something distusting"

"Ok Syrus. Septic Tank!"I shouted , And Syrus Beamed away.

"Oh , Yea , Chumly , sorry , but EW! You with anyone is just disusting. Expessially any guys , or Alexis" I said , almost fainting

Then Suddenly , A lipstick covered Jaden ran out with a pole. He beat Chumly down. " DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ALEXIS YOU PUNK! SHES MINE!" Jaden Whapped Chumly again. Alexis Called for Jaden , and Jaden Ran back.

"Ok Then. Lets Talk about Cheese!" I said , smiling , once again creeply.

"No! EXMORES!" Syrus Yelled , about to fall over for some reason. He magically reappeared.

"Exmores come from the Region of Devinshire , England. Pretty Much a Sheep with horns" Bastion stated , all creepy scientific.

"Ok , then what about Sewers!" I said , again , this time about to jump off a flamboient piece of cloth.

"Bad Memories" Zane Stated , in his werid coolness

"WTF? Where'd you come from?" I said , really confusily

" Your Mom. That's Where." Zane said

"I'm ending this fic now. I'm tired from Track" I said , beaming away from the fic. "Bye!"

"Well , UDF Anyone?" Zane said , and left before they could respond.

So , A Quick recap. Jaden and Alexis go and make out , Chazz Is crying somewhere , I have a odd convo with the Yu-Gi-OH GX Crew , and that's it. Sorry , That was really bad all you people out there , I really just felt like writing.

"Hey , That's what we are called , the Yu-Gi-OH GX Crew? And us talking is A Bad Fic? We are not good enough?" Zane called

"Um , Yea , NOW LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CREPPY COOL PERSON!" I shouted , and ran away. To My Fridge. Cheese is good.

"You know I'm still here , right?" Zane asked , appearing by my fridge. I screamed.

"AH GET AWAY YOU FREAKY YU-GI-OH GX CHARATOR WHO DOESN'T FLINTCH!" I Screamed ,this time running to my computer.

"GET IN THERE NOW YOUNG MAN!" I yelled , sounding like a mom

Then , for some reason , Zane started to run. And Run. Not Rum. Run. And he made it and went WEEE! A magical Rainbow appeared going into my computer. He slid down it while yelling WEE WEE!

"Is he gone? CAN I FINISH MY A/N?" I said , now , as you might have noticed a bit paranoid.

Silence.

"Whew. Anyways , this was , seriously , the worst thing ever. I just felt like blah blah blahing. Now , Peace out Peoples"

CheeseyWonder221, Signing Out

Security Cameras!


End file.
